Tama
by ShiTsukisan
Summary: From an Alternate world both had come. Both had interfered in worlds not their own. But what do they find at the end? Kagome/Usagi Tusukino/Serenity/Sailor Moon/Sailor Cosmos


ONESHOT

A pink haired child with blue eyes looked over the happy people with sad and longing eyes. Her pink pigtails with heart shaped buns done up with so much love and care. A tear fell down her face.

She could not stay. This was not her time. This was not even her version of the time stream. In her version she had already lived through two moon kingdoms perishing while she tried with all her might to reach her loved ones and her love but could not. Twice she had lost everyone… a sad watery smile crossed her face as she hear the clicking of heels behind her. These people would not have the same fate; Chaos would no longer trouble this world. The smooth voice of sailor Pluto softly inquired from behind her. "Sailor Chibi Chibi, who are you?" Watery eyes glazed as she turned around at Sailor Pluto with an unreadable expression just as a portal opened up, a raven haired beauty stepping out with sapphire eyes. Her outfit was not of a sailor scout, but of a Shinto priestess with age's eyes and a pink jewel that made the hair on the back of Pluto's neck stand on end. The priestess had a blue tear on her forehead and a pink tear under her right eye.

Pluto stood on guard and watched as a few of the scouts discretely looked around having felt the disturbance from the power fluctuations. Suddenly Sailor Pluto, realized… time did not touch this woman. Her eyes were wide as she watched her put out her hand and gesture for the little Chibi Chibi to come to her with a soft look on her face. Without paying any mind to Sailor Pluto The woman walked through the portal as Sailor Chibi Chibi followed offering a sad wave to Pluto as she disappeared.

For a moment, Pluto starred before walking through a portal to the space behind her Princess. She silently waited for her secret amusement, the princess turned around and two blue eyes wide startled, blond hair barely holding in her usual buns and streamers style, her hand pressed on her heart in her start… then a huge hug and a demand she not do that anymore. Pluto let go of her transformation and became Setsuna once more. "Puu, don't scare me like that!"

Laughing and bantering, smiles and hugs… it all streams through in the image shown in the cauldron before her. Sapphire blue look down with a small smile, in her arms a pink haired child. A small whisper leaves the priestess's lips, "Serenity" She is no longer looking into the cauldron as they stand in the darkness, but at the pink haired child.

The child closes her eyes and begins to glow, light surrounds and blinds and soon a different being is standing holding her in return. Silver hair up in heart shaped buns, a flowing and nearly weightless gown around her, star shinning on her brow. "I am not alone and neither are you." The raven haired priestess held her tighter. "We have both lost so much, outlived everyone we have held dear either by war or by age. I am so happy Usagi; you finally got to see them smiling and happy again."

The silver haired woman with heart pigtails and silver blue eyes, Usagi, hugged the dark haired woman closely. "Kagomechan… they died centuries ago. I am just happy a reality exists where they will still be lights in the universe and will not be put out so soon. I am also glad I have you." Kagome pulled away just enough to look into Serenity's eyes and looked straight into her pale blue depths. "Serenity?"

With a serious gaze at Kagome Serenity spoke, "Kagome, I died in the silver alliances fall, was born again as Tsukino Usagi and as my mother had wished we were born during a time of peace, to live peaceful lives. As the Shikon no Tama twists wishes so does the silver Chrystal, however only for what it knows best as the greater good. I fought and won, died and was brought back, and I had everything I could ever ask for besides peace and no more fighting. In the end we fought for peace and got it. For thousands of years I ruled as Neo Queen Serenity, and was happy beside my love and husband, Endymion, our daughter, our scouts, our daughter's scouts. We lived a long time with much peace, and in the end Chaos destroyed them all. I am glad you made the wish you made when your children and your mate were dying of old age around you, not to watch them die. Remember, I am not alone and neither are you." A soft look passed on Kagome's face. "Yes. And to bring peace your Chrystal interfered with the Shikon jewel."

Both women sat down holding each other close watching as the cauldron began to display the past.

Kagome, still young, still beautiful, Blue eyes and raven hair fell down her back softly as she held a withered hand in hers. "Maru… please. Not you too. Inuyasha is already gone and my youngest child is already on in years. He will die soon! PLEASE!" She was sobbing. "Please don't die brother." "Aged and withering, Sesshomaru, once Taiyoukai of the western lands and business tycoon in what she once thought was modern age lay dying of age. "The land is dead." Said the withered voice of the fragile withering being lying in the bed as her arms encircled him. "NO!" An ironic and alarmingly fragile chuckle left Sesshomaru's lips. "A taiyoukai becomes one with their lands, to ensure they will never treat it badly and will protect it without destroying it no matter how many of their enemies they destroy. All the four have been dying since the human war that used the Atomic Bombs, and we have been dying with them." "Please brother, do not die! I have to save the lands! I have to save you! I CAN'T LET YOU DIE! " Pulling out a pink jewel and ignoring her brothers forbidding gaze she closed her eyes and made a wish with all her heart, 'Please Shikon no Tama, I cannot watch this, I wish for the lands to heal and Sesshomaru to regenerate with it but I cannot watch this! Please! I WISH WITH ALL MY HEART! SAVE THEM!'

She opened her eyes to see everything as it faded slowly healing, the aged and sickly form of Sesshomaru slowly healing, and her vision went dark.

Kagome and Serenity sat and looked at each other after that, Kagome with a bittersweet smile on her face. "I should have been more careful with my words but I was so desperate." Serenity nodded, "But then we would never have met. " Kagome's face softened. "Yes, that is not something I can regret."

The two women starred into each other's eyes long and leaned in closely, lips meeting in the middle.

END


End file.
